Contrastes
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Reto: 31 dìas con Ita-Dei. Te odio porque te amo. Permíteme demostrarte cuan importante eres... 20 de marzo


_D_isclaimer: Naruto Copyright © M**asashi** K**ishimoto**

Reto: **"Un Mes con Ita - Dei" **

Día: **20 de Marzo**

*|*|

Contrastes

Te odio porque te amo.

Permíteme demostrarte cuan importante eres…

*|*

Aún me pregunto que es lo que vi en él, por más que en ese momento quise negarme lo cautivante que me pareció su presencia, no pude. De nada me sirvió disfrazarla con irritabilidad, desinterés, molestia.

Con ironía viene a mi mente el día en que el profesor de fotografía nos asignó al mismo equipo de trabajo, prácticamente grité mi inconformidad. Refunfuñando me acerqué a su banca y por primera vez tuve de frente esos ojos, —que tanto llamaban mi atención—; ojos negros capaces de hacerme vibrar, de detener el tiempo y trasmitir más que las palabras. Siempre tuve claro que su mirada, más que un espejo era una forma de comunicación, infalible; a través de ella sabía más y más de él.

—Deidara ¿verdad?— me preguntó sin mirarme, monótono. Me recargué en la banca, desafiándolo al punto que rayaba en lo infantil. Me disgustaba esa sensación que me provocaba su ser, el involuntario escalofrío que me recorrió al oír su voz, que para mi desgracia desee volver a escuchar.

—Así es, Itachi. Ya tengo el lugar para realizar el trabajo. De aquí nos vamos, entre más rápido mejor, confío que nos baste con un día o menos—respondí hosco.

Asintió y se retiró, sin voltear a verme. Fruncí los labios. Sasori, mi amigo y compañero desde el inicio de mi escolaridad, se acercó seguido de Hidan, a quien le asignaron para trabajar en el proyecto.

—Vas a estar junto al Uchiha todo el año, al menos deberías disimular—me dijo al tenerme cerca, con su acostumbrado tono autoritario, dando la impresión de estarme regañando.

—No te importa, hm —repuse fastidiado.

—No será que te gusta y por eso la niñería— murmuró burlón HIdan, a mi oído.

El alboroto que provocó la campana de salida y, el movimiento rápido del religioso metiche, evitó que acertara el golpe dirigido a su mandíbula.

—Así sólo me das la razón—gritó sonriente, a lo lejos.

¡Maldito imbécil! Me repetía varias veces, ya le había gustado molestarme desde que me lo presentaron; si no era por mi largo cabello rubio, la ropa, mi arte, o la primera idiotez que pasara por su mente. Suspiré por demás enojado, primero me habían asignado a hacer un trabajo que me interesaba, con alguien que no soportaba y segundo un payaso insinuaba que ése alguien me gustaba. Y ahora no aparecía el creído alguien.

Antes de terminar despotricando, me topé a la criatura inicial de mi furia, hablando con una copia apenas más pequeña que él.

— ¿La tomaste? ¿Seguro está bien?

—Ya te dije que sí, a ambas, además Sasuke, está avisado.

—No lo digo por eso, tú sabes que… — en cuanto me vieron, se interrumpió la platica, los hermanos me miraron con fijeza, alcancé a oír el alboroto armado por unas muchachas atrás de mí, ante la "atractiva" vista del par — cualquier cosa me hablas.

Respiré profundo y conté hasta mil millones, ante la implícita insinuación —como si le fuera a dañar— y la mirada despectiva del menor.

— ¿Nos vamos?— cuestionó el Uchiha frente a mí, interrumpiendo las ideas asesinas que iniciaban a nacerme, en contra de su hermano.

—Por acá está mi auto— respondí, dándome la vuelta en dirección al estacionamiento. No podía entender la actitud tan injustificada que estaba tomando; haciendo uso de toda mi objetividad; la única razón mínimamente válida para intentar explicar mi comportamiento, es la antipatía y envidia que nació en mí, al saber que el hombre a mi lado entregó un proyecto mejor que yo para ingresar al Colegio en el que estaba. No me acostumbraba a ser el segundo mejor. No podía aceptar un arte superior al mío. De ahí en fuera y ante lo irrazonable de mis modos, Itachi se había comportado bien, cortés, incluso indiferente, pero no grosero.

Suspiré, abriendo el auto. Le haría caso a Sasori y al menos disimularía mi desagrado. Ante el silencio puse música. Un agradable aroma me llegó. El cabello negro, que enmarcaba su cara, se movía ligeramente. Sin que lo notara, por un fugaz instante le contemplé; sus mejillas, debido al calor estaban ligeramente rojas, las pestañas le formaban una pequeña sombra, al tener los ojos cerrados; sus labios apenas abiertos y humedecidos, me inquietaron inexplicablemente, por momentos le miraba fijamente, ignorando el camino, concentrándome en la forma, en el color, imaginé el sabor y desee probarlos. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

El trayecto se hizo más largo de lo que esperaba, al ser el viernes y dirigirme a la carretera, me topé con un tumulto de autos que no imaginé. Aprovechando los continuos momentos en que me quedaba parado, para verle dormir y después reprenderme por eso.

Su figura me enternecía y me hechizaba de tal forma, que no quería dejar de mirarle. No podía ignorar lo contrastantes que eran las reacciones de mi cuerpo, con las emociones que empezaban a nacer en mi interior y los pensamientos que me provocaban. Ilógicos, inconexos unos de otros. Por un lado molestia, desagrado y por el otro anhelo, simpatía.

Llegamos a la cabaña, más tarde de lo que había planeado. Aunque la vista, que en nos momentos aparecería era digna de ser fotografiada, además de sernos útil para el trabajo. Seguramente el Uchiha debía de estar cansado, puesto que durmió todo el trayecto (¡y vaya que fue largo!). Reprimiendo las ganas de seguir viéndolo y la molestia que su sueño empezaba a causarme, bajé del coche, dispuesto a acomodar unas cosas. Mientras veía gustoso el lugar donde me la vivía en las vacaciones de mi infancia, capté algo que llamó mi atención. Nunca le dije a Itachi, donde íbamos y no se fijó en el camino. ¿Confió en mí?

Con la duda revoloteándome, terminé de sacar todo el material yo solo. Intentando dejar de observarlo, le sacudí del hombro suavemente, para despertarlo, sin embargo, se movió pero continuó con los ojos cerrados. Apreté los labios, comenzando a disgustarme, volví a agitarlo y me acerqué más a él. La taquicardia hizo su triunfal aparición, sumada a una sensación de calor y regocijo. Vi nuevamente y con mayor atención los labios, que cual manzanas, me parecieron apetecibles, por un momento fue lo único en lo que enfoqué mi mirada. A nada estuve de satisfacer el "antojo".

La distancia que nos separaba era mínima, al punto que sentía su calidez. Sin embargo, un movimiento, por parte de mi objeto de contemplación, hizo que me separara con brusquedad, ¿qué se supone que estaba por hacer? Respiré profundamente y le agité con dureza. Nuevamente estaba de mal humor.

—Lo siento, Deidara— murmuró suave y quedamente, parpadeando a la par que ponía su mano en la cabeza. Me giré y caminé con rapidez hacía el lado contrario, intentando calmar el sopor y cosquilleo que venía de la parte baja del abdomen.

— ¿Qué me pasa?— suspiré, cuestionándome. Levanté la vista, empezaba a oscurecer y enfriar el ambiente. Aplaqué con mal humor, mis reacciones corporales; provocadas por mi acompañante.

Regresé a donde se encontraba, no había cambiado su posición, observando con atención su entorno. Una gama de emociones, que no quería aceptar me inundaron ante la bella (he de admitir) imagen que se posó en mi camino. Odiaba ser tan incongruente, molestarme por sentir atracción hacía alguien. El remolino de pensamientos que se amontonaba, me empezaba a provocar dolor de cabeza.

Acomodamos en silencio las cámaras, según los ángulos de luz, para iniciar las sesiones fotográficas. El realizar ésta actividad, me apasionaba al grado de ceder y dejar de lado las explosivas facetas —siempre presentes en mi personalidad—. Con algo de dificultad y sinceridad de mi parte, fui capaz de reconocer, lo atractivo que lucía el Uchiha; lo elegante de sus movimientos, el brillo en su mirar —que me embelesaba con tan solo posar mi vista en los abismos negros, que posee por ojos— y, la atracción, inexplicable de su presencia.

Deseaba romper el silencio y volver a oír su varonil voz. Pero en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a iniciar yo, una conversación con él. Actuaba de una manera más allá de lo infantil e irracional, era tonto de mi parte pero no podía evitarlo. Respiré profundo.

—Lo estás acomodando mal, queda mejor así— repuso, acercándose por la espalda, moviendo la cámara, rodeándome con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura. Nuevamente un bochornoso calor me inundó, sentí mis mejillas arder, un temblor que se extendió por mi columna vertebral, sumado a un cosquilleo en la entre pierna. Llene mis fosas nasales de su aroma. Perfectamente consciente de que él, ni cuenta se dio de la sugerente situación me moví, empujándole. Al no saber como actuar, opté por tomar una actitud defensiva y altanera, que sorprendió al de cabello negro.

—No debí…

—Así es, no debiste ¿qué no te enseñaron a no invadir el espacio personal? Fue anormal ése acercamiento— la pena que se dibujó en las facciones de mi interlocutor, aunque fugaces no dejaron de ser encantadoras y notorias. Me mordí la lengua al hacer un comentario tan fuera de tono, como si renegara de mi propia sexualidad. Aunque un deleite me inundó al no recibir una respuesta agresiva, entiendo que había dado en un punto clave, sobre los gustos del Uchiha.

De haber quedado ahí hubiera estado bien, pero mi lengua se soltó de más.

—Realmente eres insoportable— casi al instante que hablé me arrepentí, al ver la frialdad que inmediatamente se posó en su mirada, la contracción en sus ojos y el fruncir en su ceño. Por lo visto le hice evocar un cruel recuerdo. Se irguió, luciendo imponente.

—Si tanto te desagrada, retirémonos del lugar. Hablaré con el profesor y no volveremos a trabajar juntos— su tono fue helado, su rostro carecía de expresión.

—No me das órdenes. Además ya lo intenté y no se pudo— nuevamente me dieron ganas de morderme la lengua y callarme. Las palabras salían con una naturalidad desconcertante, manteniendo el matiz desafiante.

—Yo me voy…

—No te fijaste en el camino y no sabes dónde estamos ¿o sí?— repuse con altanería, mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Un enfermo regocijo me inundó al verle apretar los labios. Levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

—No tiene caso que estés con alguien que te provoca antipatía— contestó, dándose la vuelta. Murmurando— además de ser mutuo.

Dejándome llevar por mi maldita o bendita impulsividad le tomé por la muñeca, girándole con brusquedad, azotando su espalda contra el tronco. Encontrándome de frente con sus tentadores labios, mis ojos apenas debajo de los suyos.

—Hablé de más— susurré. Hice lo que venía deseando desde el primer momento que se cruzó en mi camino, le besé. Al principio no obtuve reacción, mordí ligeramente sus labios. Un instante tan fugaz como delicioso.

Cerré los ojos, deleitándome. Disfruté y le saqué el mayor provecho a una de mis grandes habilidades: detallar lo efímero.

Recibí un golpe tan fuerte que terminé sentado en el pasto. La expresión del Uchiha era arte pura; furia mezclada con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— reclamó furibundo. Por un fugaz momento, me pareció percibir un brillo carmesí en los abismos que poseía por ojos.

Parpadee sin poder responderle, la voz se negaba a salir, sumado a que no tenía una respuesta. Nuevamente le vi reprimirse las ganas de soltarme otro golpe. Le observé alejarse sin ser capaz de articular una palabra, o moverme.

Pasmado y con un punzante dolor en el área afectada. Acomodé las ideas y emociones que sentía. En primer lugar, Itachi me gusta, segundo eso me enojaba, el por qué, eran tan simple como el aceptar un arte superior al mío, un talento mayor, saber que me movían y causaban una gama de emociones contradictorias.

Realmente la vida estaba llena de contrastes. ¡Patético odiar porque se ama!

Respiré con profundidad, intentando ignorar el dolor. La cuestión ahora era aclarar el qué iba a hacer. Tal vez lo mejor sería que regresáramos a la ciudad. Cerré los ojos y me puse de pie, en su búsqueda.

Regresé al automóvil, pero no estaba ahí, sus cosas se mantenían, lo que me indicaba que no había intentado irse. A sabiendas de que estaba mal y ahora sí podía ganarme la golpiza de mi vida, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por la curiosidad de ver sus cosas (¡nuevamente actuaba sin razonar!); asegurándome que no estuviera en la zona, revolví sus pertenencias. Me encontré un pequeño frasco de lo que parecía ser una medicina, pero no reconocí el ingrediente que ahí se mencionaba.

Recapitulando el día, algo había oído sobre "tomarse" cuando el Uchiha hablaba con su hermano. Cabía la posibilidad de qué el "cualquier cosa me llamas" fuera por el medicamento, igual que las horas de sueño.

Moví la cabeza, el remordimiento se acentuó, haciéndome sentir un vacío en el estómago. Dejé las cosas tal cual y caminé.

Después de más de media hora, al fin fui capaz de encontrarlo. Sin atrever a acercarme, le vi a la distancia. La luz de la luna le daba un efecto y brillo hermoso a su nívea piel, su nocturno cabello, sus irreprochables facciones. Sentado, con la espalda recargada en el tronco y las rodillas flexionadas, su cabeza inclinada a la izquierda, su largo cabello se acomodo en su hombro, esto más el caer de las hojas, el paisaje montañoso y frondoso que se imponía al frente, daban un artístico toque onírico, digno de admiración.

Lentamente me acerqué, intentando hallar las palabras correctas para disculparme. Sé que me escuchó, sin embargo no se movió, manteniéndose en la misma posición, alcancé a distinguir sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas acariciando sus pómulos.

—Lo siento— murmuré suavemente, colocándome en la misma posición, un tronco más atrás, en dirección hacía él, apreciando todos los movimientos que hacía, recibiendo la caricia del viento, permitiendo que me llenara de su seductor aroma, posicionado de frente a la luminosa luna llena.

Un apenas perceptible movimiento de la cabeza, en gesto afirmativo, me indicó que me había escuchado. No supe cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos en la misma posición, en un tranquilo silencio que comunicaba, oyendo el cantar de los grillos, el aullido del viento, el crujir de las hojas y ramas. Sonidos tan tranquilos y relajantes como tétricos.

Hasta que su voz rompió el letargo en que nos hallábamos.

—No es cierto, es mi realidad.

Ese hombre tenía una facilidad única para sorprenderme a grados insospechados, la perplejidad invadió mis facciones. No podía creer lo que había oído y si iba hacía donde yo sospechaba, seguramente en algún punto me perdí.

—No entiendo.

Levantó el rostro, dirigiendo la mirada al frente, nuevamente me pareció percibir ese destello escarlata en sus ojos. Una sonrisa que podía calificar entre melancólica e irónica, se formó en sus labios.

—No importa— alcancé a oír. Por un momento pensé que se pondría de pie, pero no fue así.

—A mí me importa…

—No tiene porqué. No es la primera vez que escucho esas palabras, la misma reacción. Pero, después de todo sólo dijeron lo que creían, lo que sentían.

—No por eso es verdad, fue un impulso. Yo…

—Eres tan sincero como él. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, sus arrebatos— hablaba con una devoción y sinceridad, que me hizo sospechar que había un dejo de envidia, como si él fuera incapaz de hacer lo mismo— además es lo que provoco.

La incredulidad me inundó. Sus palabras no podían ser ciertas, sin trabajo pude descubrir quién fue el otro insensato. Me acerqué a una distancia imprudente —considerando lo ocurrido hace un rato—. Me percaté de que nunca cambio el tono ni la frialdad expresada en sus facciones, como si quisiera bañar sus palabras, sus acciones de indiferencia, que su mirar, no obstante, se encargaba de desmentir, con esos inigualables ojos, que aseguraba carmines en esos momentos.

—Claro tu mera presencia, provoca el desagrado de la adoración, un hechizo el que no deseamos caer y que, a la par nos arrastra. Estoy seguro que a tu hermano le ocurrió lo mismo— con la sola mención me volteó a ver. Prácticamente nuestras narices rozaron, inclinó la cabeza, como un pequeño que desea mantener la ilusión, con un gesto tierno que pedía la continuación de las palabras—. Te quiere, te ve con admiración y eso se le nota a leguas.

Nuevamente cambio la dirección de su rostro. Como si el encanto de las palabras se hubiera roto y encontrara una mentira en ellas.

—Culpa, es lo que siente.

Ante la duda, no pude evitar insistir que me dijera a que se refería con eso. No entendía por qué la culpa, qué eral lo que había sucedido. No me conformaba con deducir, deseaba ser partícipe de las emociones, de los pensamientos de mi compañero. De saber más de él, descubrir aquello que me parecía tan adictivo, cautivante y en cada instante me ataba más. Ayudar, demostrar, trasmitir eran pensamientos más fuertes que, el morbo de saber.

— ¿Por qué habría de tenerla?

—Ni siquiera sé porque te lo digo, no tiene caso— dijo, mirándome nuevamente. A punto de ponerse de pie.

—Las acciones no tienen razón de ser y no hay que buscarlo— contraataqué. Tomándole por segunda ocasión la muñeca, para impedir su movimiento. Manteniéndome firme, sin amedrentarme ante su expresión—. Por ejemplo, yo hace un rato. No pensé, en ninguna de las dos ocasiones; primero me deje llevar por un arrebato y luego por un anhelo. Es más lo que me acabas de decir. Dejaste libre el impulso de hablar.

Volteó el rostro, regresando a la misma posición. Sin soltar el agarre y después de algunos minutos de indeciso silencio, habló.

—Mis padres por diferentes causas: expectativas, ser el primogénito, deseos no cumplidos, incapacidad, costumbre, educación o lo que desees. Siempre me colocaron una etiqueta, un debes ser, un comportamiento lineal. La exigencia de ser perfecto, la prohibición del error. Las sonrisas que me dedicaban eran por cumplir sus expectativas, las palabras de cariño, felicitación, eran por mis acciones. Y, yo no fallé. Con brillantez, logré mi cometido impuesto—. Su voz se había mantenido indiferente, fría. Guardó silencio un momento, suspiró y continuó—. Mi tonto hermanito no me lo perdonó, atraer las miradas, la atención. Lo que él lograba ya no tenía caso, ya fue realizado por mí antes. Para empeorar el asunto, no sólo fue perdiendo la atención paterna, también la mía. Dejé de jugar, de oírle, de cumplir sus deseos.

La molestia se reflejó completamente en él, no sólo en el cambiante color de sus ojos, también en el crispar de puños, la rigidez en sus hombros, el cambio en el tono de voz, la helada forma de referirse a ellos.

—Llegó el momento en que lo noté. Fue cuando empecé a compartir su frustración e indignación. ¿Por qué no le ponían atención? Era igual o mejor que yo y no lo apreciaban. Ya no me interesó hacerles caso, cumplir sus caprichos. Digamos que, me rebelé. Busqué a mi hermano, hablar y convivir, pero él ya no quería mi acercamiento. No deseaba nada de mí, dijo lo que sentía, sacó lo que pensaba…

Inclinó el rostro y cerró los ojos. Inconscientemente hice más fuerte el agarre y me acerqué más a él. Me admiraba la entereza con la que me contaba sus vivencias y más con la que las había afrontado. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba ligeramente afectada y el tono disminuyó notoriamente. Era palpable, la dificultad que tenía para decírmelo, así como el peso que disminuía con cada palabra.

—Yo debí mantenerme fuerte, entero, oírlo, hacerle ver su error. No fue así… la respiración se dificultó… todos se movilizaron, mis padres me llevaron a buscar atención médica. De eso lo último que recuerdo es una luz y escuchar el chirrido de las llantas —me volteó a ver, el azul de mis orbes chocaron con el negro matizado en rojo de los suyos, un indescriptible e indefinible brillo estaba presente. Me heló, me dolió mirarlo— dime, ¿por qué dos personas sanas mueren y el enfermo…?

—No lo digas— interrumpí. Fui capaz de entender, qué era lo que me hechizaba de él. _Efímero. _Se giró completamente, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros_._

—Entiendes porqué la culpa. Estuvo a nada de… — puse mi dedo índice sobre sus boca. Mi mano sobre su mejilla y mis labios, lentamente buscando su permiso se acercaron a los suyos.

—El único que siente culpa, eres tú. Permíteme demostrarte que no es así— murmuré acariciando sus labios con los míos ante cada frase. Inclinó el rostro y correspondió el gesto, suave, dulce, pausado, degustando el uno al otro, trasmitiendo, le rodee con mis brazos, atrayendo más su cuerpo, hasta chocar con el mío. Siendo correspondido de la misma manera.

—Lentamente te liberaré de las cadenas, te voy a demostrar, lo equivocado que estás…

¿Lo recuerdas? La promesa que hice.

Cómo lo cumplimos ya es otra historia, lo que siguió después… inolvidable. No fue fácil, flaqueamos, estuvimos a nada de rendirnos pero nuestro destino fue y es estar juntos. Y ahora, hoy, compartimos una vida y más. Mi sentir no ha cambiado. Me pareces desesperantemente perfecto y odio amarte, incluso más que a mi arte.

*|*

Gracias por leer.

Besos.

~Adoración U.I~


End file.
